Nightmare
by Mrs.Smiles
Summary: The room floods with darkness The lamp misses the light it once put off Its lonely just like the very man who locked himself in the room. Zombies are in Forks,The gang is trapped together in the basement. Will they survive? Better than summary!


**Authors Note:This story is based off a nightmare I had a few nights ago! I couldnt stop thinking about it so I wrote it down and this is what I have so far :D PLEASE NO FLAMES I KNOW IM NOT THE BEST WRITER BUT CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK WOULD BE NICE! :) Stepanie Meyer Owns Twilight but I own the plot! Teehee...**

**Prologue**

**(A/N: This is a poem i wrote for my story :) Let me know what you think)**

**The room floods with darkness**

**The lamp misses the light it once put off.**

**Its lonely**

**Just like the very man who locked himself in the room.**

**(Poem Ends :D)**

**3rd P.O.V.**

Its dark out he can see through the lone window across the room. Screams or terror,The sound of metal being bent and strangers banging on the window with bloody hands flashed through his mind. So many people were banging on the window, begging to be let in. Of course they werent.

They were ripped away from the window before the man could even blink. Smeared hand prints still remained on the window. The screaching sounds the glass gave off when flesh rubbed against it, engraved itself into him mind. Followed by sickening snaps and screams being cut off with a gargling noise. What _beast_ does such things?

_**Well this beast is part of the supernatural**_, A goverment expirement went wrong. The president wanted a killing machine to help our army...or maybe a few, but something was wrong with the chemicals used. For starters, One minute one of _Them_ can be perfectly fine. The next second a heap of bodys can be found on the floor. _Blood everywhere._

Problem? Nobody knows what triggers the transformation. Other, might be more important problem? The disease is contagious. Most likely 97% of the area is infected, Or dead.

What are they known as... Zombies. They're impossibly strong and fast and when they bite, you have to go through an excruciating change that only seems to last a few seconds. Although from what Ive seen so far, There has been a few people who havent been able to undergo the change.

They lay on the bloody pavement outside looking ghastly pale, almost as if they were dead if it wasnt for the subtle rise and fall of their miffed me to no end. Why werent they changing? Normally when the change is over the bite marks seem to disolve aswell as any other wounds somebody obtained before getting the disease and they appear normal,Human. But theyre not...

And its impossible to pick them out in a crowd.

**3 Hours Earlier**

A man sits infront of a TV watching the News, A story about Boeings 747 being shipped flashes on the TV screen- Quickly the story changes.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

"Last night in Forks, Wasington the Newton home was broken into, the family found slayned and decapitated in their beds. All 3 members of the family killed!"

The man sighs and runs his fingers through his bronze hair.

_Great now whose going to be next? _He thought. This is the fifth family thats died in the last two weeks. All of them had teenage children who had went to school with him at Forks High School, Home of the Spartens. One group has officially been eliminated from the social chain.

As the man switched off the TV his cell phone began to ring.

**Edward POV**

**Emmett.**

I quickly answered the phone, Wondering what he could be calling for.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! Are you watching the news?" I heard Emmett say through the phone

"Yeah, I can't believe The Newtons are gone! Now we need a new wide reciever before the next game before were disqualified! What about the sports center that and owned? Now he have to drive to Seattle for that stuff! Whose gonna take over their place for them? This is the fifth family within two fucking weeks man!" I quickly ended my rant with a grunt.

"Calm down man! Our games gonna be fine, We'll have to go to Seattle anyways when Alice and Rosalie drags Jasper, you and me to the mall anyways. This is the fifth house open and lets hope there isnt anymore. What we should be worrying about is youir party tonight. Maybe we can do some kind of memorial for Mike..." He trailed off, Waiting for me to say if that was a good idea.

"Yeah man, Thats a great idea. What time are you guys gonna be here again?" My parents had left early yesterday morning for a buisness trip my dad had to attend. Hes a doctor at our local hospital...So I decided to have a party while they are away. They're supposed to be back monday night. Two days from now.

"Well be there around 7:00:" He said. In the backround I could hear girls giggling. I reconized Rosalies voice, but the other voice was unfamiliar. "Oh yeah! Rosalie's cousin, Bella is in town. Were bringing her with us tonight. You'll love her man, Shes hella hot and super awesome!" I couldnt help but smile at his words, which turned into a full blown grin when I heard the audible smack through the phone, Which i assumed was Rosalie slapping him in the back of the head.

I heard the "awww! Babe that hurt I was just stating a fact" Which resulted yet another smack.

"Hey Em I gotta go. Im gonna get everything ready for the party. See you guys when you get here."

"Bye Eddie!" Was the final thing I heard as I pressed the end button, A scowl pressent on my face as I walked slowly up the stairs to go take a shower as I wondered who was gonna be next to die.

**Authors Note: Sooo...How was my first chapter? Should anybody die? If so, Who? Should anybody just not be in the story? What should happen next chapter? PLEASE REVIEW I NEED ANSWERS! Ill try to update soon! :) Having hard time keeping focused while writing but itll come in!**


End file.
